


Twilight Tandem

by Alien_jeruk



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, M/M, Planning Adventures, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, entah apa lagi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Melarikan diri. Melewati gelapnya senja dan perpisahan pada kehidupan silam. Nozomu untuk Ren, juga Ren untuk Nozomu.





	1. Dua Dalam Senja

**Author's Note:**

> No profit. Tsukipro belong to Tsukino Talent Production.
> 
> And this plot by me.
> 
> Youkai Setting for chapter 2. 
> 
> Dedicate for Munakata Ren Birthday, - 02 - 06 - 2018

Semilir angin membelai ilalang, membawa beberapa kunang-kunang yang mulai memancarkan cahaya milik mereka sendiri. Dari sebuah rumah di pinggir desa yang jauh dari sungai. Tak lupa pula warna biru tua dan oranye yang berpendar dari cakrawala tampak indah dari balik jendela. Disana, pada lantai kedua dari rumah yang mulai terang oleh cahaya lampu dari dalamnya, seorang Munakata Ren tengah melihat semuanya dalam keheningan.

 

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya satu jam yang lalu, dimana kakaknya membentaknya hanya karna kesukaanya bermain bersama seorang anak tetangga yang satu kelas dengannya di sekolah. 

 

"Cukup Ren! Jika dirimu memang adik yang baik seperti yang ayah dan ibu bilang maka kau harus mematuhiku mulai saat ini. Kubilang tidak artinya tidak! Kau tetap di rumah sampai aku pulang!," dan setelahnya terdengar suara kuncian pintu dari luar. Ren menghela napas dan menggeser jendela kamarnya yang untungnya tidak terkunci.

 

Dalam hati kecil sebenarnya ia ingin melarikan diri saat itu pula, dimana ia bermimpi ingin bebas dan tak ingin kembali ke tempat yang bahkan ayah dan ibunya tidak akan ada lagi. Juga kepada kakak yang entah mengapa mulai berubah kasar semenjak kepergian orang tua mereka. Ren meniup poninya yang mulai menusuk mata.

 

Hingga jam dinding menunjukkan sudah tiba waktu untuk makan malam. Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu masih pada posisinya. Menitik dari kejauhan pada cahaya yang terus bergerak melintasi gelapnya jalan persawahan pada senja hari. Cahaya yang semakin mendekat dengan tempatnya berada. 

 

Perasaannya mengatakan untuk segera bersiap, entah karena apa Ren pun tak mengerti. Dan benar saja. Cahaya itu terus menjelas hingga terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang teramat ia kenal dengan baik. Mengendarai sepeda motor yang tak bisa dibilang modern ataupun kuno. Dengan senyum yang terkembang pada parasnya yang ceria serta poni rambut yang masih terjepit oleh jepit rambut berwarna merah dalam ingatannya. Seseorang yang terlarang bagi Ren untuk temui karna kakaknya, Soushi tak pernah mengijinkan.

 

Nanase Nozomu.

 

Entah butuh berapa lama bagi Ren untuk berlari ke beranda belakang di rumahnya saat itu dan melompat ke pohon persik yang baru berbuah hijau begitu melihat Nozomu sudah memutar arah kemudi motornya. Tas ransel yang berisi penuh dengan kue-kue kering serta beberapa buah nasi kepal tak lupa sebotol penuh air minum terlempar begitu saja dan di tangkap Nozomu dengan santai. Yang kemudian disusul Ren yang bertumpu lutut begitu menginjak tanah berumput liar. Tak lupa lengan Sweater yang tergulung sembarangan.

 

Sebuah helm sederhana berwarna putih dari Nozomu langsung diterima dan dipakainya. Dan setelah memposisikan dirinya duduk di jok belakang Nozomu, mereka segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

 

Jarum penunjuk akselerasi kecepatan bergerak semakin cepat. Melewati rute tiga dimana jalanan disana sangat menantang namun memiliki sebuah bayaran luar biasa tatkala berhasil melewatinya. Jantung Ren berdebar dari tempatnya berada. Seakan napasnya ikut tercekat karna angin yang mengembus wajahnya keras sekali. Begitu penuh bahkan sampai membuatnya menyipitkan mata. Dan Nozomu yang terkekeh terlihat dari spion sebelah kiri. Cengkeraman erat pada pinggang Nozomu terasa. Dan kecepatan yang menurun sedikit.

 

"Batas kecepatan itu seperti pendapat para orang dewasa kan Ren?," dan terpecahlah kesunyian yang tadi.

 

Seketika membuat diri Ren dalam sekelebat mengingat sosok kakaknya, Soshi. Tentang larangan akan dirinya dengan seseorang yang barusan menanyainya hal yang tak pernah sekalipun Ren pikirkan. Beberapa perkampungan penduduk yang telah mereka lewati terlihat semakin jauh jaraknya sekarang. Dan lampu jalanan pada jalan pedesaan yang tak terlalu terang mulai tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

 

Warna oranye yang semakin menipis, dan banyak kerlipan bintang terlihat dari jalanan yang menanjak landai. Bukit desa yang terlihat jauh ketika Ren lihat dari sekolahnya kini tengah mereka jejaki. Jalanan aspal yang tak terlalu lebar juga bunga-bunga senja yang berwarna putih masih bermekaran pada tepiannya.

 

Tak ingin mengatakan hal yang rumit malah membuat Ren semakin tak mengerti akan ucapannya sendiri setelah itu. 

 

"Untuk percaya pada apa yang kita cinta, melewati berbagai hal bodoh pun tak apa kan, Nozomu." dan geraman mengiyakan ia dengar dari pemuda di depannya itu.

 

"Kita tak terhentikan," mereka mengucapkan itu bersamaan dan terdiam sedetik kemudian tertawa bersama. Ren yang mengantukkan sisi depan helmnya pada tengkuk Nozomu pelan serta bahu Nozomu yang masih bergetar tanda ia masih tertawa karna kebetulan yang tadi. 

 

Sekarang mereka yang masih melaju turun dari bukit landai, tak menyadari berpapasan dengan seorang pengendara motor lain dari sisi arah berlawanan. Setelah beberapa puluh meter berlalu, sang pengendara motor berwarna kuning itu terhenti dan membuka helmnya, sepasang iris hitam mengkilat tak percaya dan mendecih kemudian. Dengan tak sabar membalik kemudi dan mengejar mereka berdua. Soshi takkan membiarkan dirinya gagal mengejar adiknya kali ini. Apapun yang terjadi.

 

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, pada jalan yang lebih menanjak pada bukit kedua. Memutar gas lebih kuat lagi dalam genggaman tangan kanan agar kecepatan mereka konstan. Baru bagian kedua petualangan mereka dimulai dan ini mulai terasa menguras tenaga. Nozomu tak ragu menaikkan kecepatannya dan kakinya menekan pedal gigi supaya lebih ringan. Tantangan yang harus dilewati untuk sampai ke tujuan. Masa depan yang akan mereka berdua hadapi telah dimulai sejak senja lalu. Tak perduli apakah jalan menuju ke sananya buntu sekalipun.

 

Dalam konsentrasi pada tanjakan juga kecepatan, dari arah belakang terlihat cahaya yang menyorot dengan cepatnya dan terasa semakin mendekat dengan cepat pula. Ren yang menyadari itu pun menengok ke belakang dan di sanalah ia melihat sosok pengejar yang ternyata adalah kakaknya sendiri. Dari kejauhan tampak terdengar teriakan yang membuat Ren tergagap dan tak tau harus berucap apa saat itu. Sampai Nozomu sadar dan dengan segera berbelok pada jalan kecil pada puncak bukit. 

 

"Kita lewat jalan pintas saja, apa kita di ikuti oleh seseorang Ren?," Ren menghela napas kencang. Dan berteriak walau tetap saja tak kencang karna ia tergagap angin.

 

"Itu Sou-Nii, Nozomu. Cepat! Dia cepat sekali." Ren berucap panik sembari mengencangkan pelukannya pada Nozomu saat itu. Tak tau dari sisi depan Nozomu juga mengembuskan napas beberapa kali dan semakin menambah kekuatannya untuk mengegas laju motornya. Menyadari betapa paniknya Ren dari eratnya pelukan padanya.

 

Dan Soshi yang semakin mendekat dan berteriak. "HEY REN! BERHENTI DAN PULANG SEKARANG."

 

"Deg." suara detak jantung Nozomu yang juga mendengar dengan jelas teriakan itu yang semakin keras dan berulang kali itu bahkan sampai terdengar di telinga Nozomu sendiri. Ia tak rela, takkan mungkin menyerah begitu saja setelah sejauh ini berhasil membawa Ren untuk keluar dari kurungan kakaknya sendiri. Dan Nozomu tahu, setelah jalan bebatuan lurus di depan yang ada hanya dua simpangan. Arah kiri yang mengarah kembali ke jalan utama tadi dan kanan yang mengarah ke turunan yang menuju ke arah tujuan mereka. Menyelamatkan Ren untuk kali ini sangat penting.

 

Kesimpulan yang barusan ia pikirkan dengan cepat adalah meminggirkan lajur mereka dan seolah akan berbelok ke arah Kiri kemudian dengan cepat memotong dan lari ke jalur kanan. 

 

'Semoga keberuntungan menyertai kita Ren.' harap Nozomu dalam hati.

 

Minimnya penerangan yang hanya berasal dari lampu motor. Serta irigasi kecil pada pinggir sawah cukup membuat siapapun yang melewati jalan itu harus lebih berhati-hati pada siang hari, apalagi dikala hari sudah petang seperti saat ini. Pepohonan yang untungnya berjauhan antar satu sama lain tak mengganggu. 

 

Dan benar saja, ketika Nozomu mulai meminggirkan lajurnya sendiri. Soshi akhirnya berhasil mengejar dan sampai di sebelah mereka. Ren semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada punggung Nozomu, terlupa pada ujung depan helm batoknya yang bertabrakan dengan belakang helm Nozomu. Tak mau menoleh ke arah kanan dimana Soushi sudah memandangnya sesekali dengan tajam. 

 

Terdengar oleh Ren bagaimana Soshi, kakaknya itu berusaha membujuk dirinya agar menghabiskan musim panas di rumah saja bersama dirinya. Namun tidak berhasil. Dan beberapa meter lagi tepat pada simpangan yang Nozomu perhatikan sedari tadi akan tiba.

 

Detik berikutnya yang Ren ingat hanya teriakan kakaknya yang semakin menjauh karna mereka berbeda belokan. Juga suara angin yang semakin kencang berbisik ditelinganya. Membuat sepasang iris biru malam itu terbuka dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Cahaya dari lampu motor yang menjadi jalan mereka. Malam yang sudah resmi memiliki sang waktu saat ini. Juga tali tas ransel yang di benarkan karna melorot dari pundaknya. 

 

Tak tau bahwa dari depan, Nozomu juga merasakan ketegangan yang sama. 

 

Dirinya yang memikirkan cara cepat dan tepat untuk melarikan diri dari seorang kakaknya Ren. Mengingat bagaimana ia tidak terlalu ahli dalam trik mengendarai motor karna baru mempelajarinya musim semi lalu namun sudah merasa lumayan bagaimana perjalanan kali ini cukup untuk meyakinkan diri Nozomu tentang kemampuannya sendiri. 'Urght sudahi kenarsisan ini untuk sesaat.' batin Nozomu.

 

Keheningan yang kembali. Hanya terdengar bunyi mesin yang terus menggeru seiring dengan dengan laju yang tetap. Menuruni bukit yang walaupun beraspal namun tak landai. Serta mencoba menetralkan kembali detak jantung yang sempat meningkat seiring dengan berpacunya adrenalin paska adegan kejar mengejar di tengah gelapnya senja. Ren yang seolah tengah melamun -atau memang-.

 

"Maafkan aku ya, membuatmu takut seperti tadi." dan bersyukur pada sifat tak suka diamnya kali ini, Nozomu berhasil mengalahkan keheningan yang menyergap mereka. Kepalanya sempat menoleh sesaat ketika mengucapkan permintaan maaf tadi, jadi kemungkinan Ren tak mendengar kecil sekali. Namun masih belum ada tanggapan dari seseorang yang tengah memboncengnya.

 

Cahaya dari perkampungan terlihat berwarna-warni dan tampak sangat jauh. Terekam dalam mata Ren. Serta permintaan maaf Nozomu yang terdengar beberapa detik lalu, Ren tersenyum walau tak terlihat pada seseorang yang ia tujukan. Tak lupa pula pelukan yang melonggar hingga tinggal sebuah tangan saja yang masih setia mendekap jaket abu-abu yang dikenakan oleh si pemuda di depan. Sebuah lambang berbentuk lingkaran dari jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ia tunjukkan di depan spion dari belakang sebagai tanggapan. Dan perjalanan di akhir senja ini hampir berakhir.

 

Impian yang ada besok, sudah pasti adalah hal yang sulit. Mau diapakan juga takkan berubah. Hal yang tak pernah mereka berdua pikirkan.

 

Tentang bagaimana di musim gugur nanti ketika mereka harus kembali ke rumah masing-masing, tidak. Jauh sebelum mereka dapat pulang ke rumah masing-masing sudah pasti mereka akan dihukum serta diceramahi oleh Soushi. Tentang melanggar peraturan bahwa yang masih dibawah delapan belas tahun mengendarai kendaraan bermotor di jalan raya, sekalipun itu di desa. Lupa kalau mereka baru musim semi nanti dan pergi ke kota untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang selanjutnya. Tenang saja, masih belum terbesit dalam pilihan masa depan kok...

 

Tanpa sadar helm Ren merosot dan Nozomu yang tak sengaja melihatnya langsung menghentikan laju motor dan menepi. Sementara si empunya sendiri hanya melihat dengan pandangan tak tau apa-apa ketika pemuda bersurai cokelat susu itu membenarkan posisi helmnya setelah memiringkan posisi duduknya. Mereka ada disana, di dekat pembatas desa lain. Di bawah guyuran cahaya bintang sangat banyak tak terpolusikan cahaya apapun. Dalam beberapa meter ke depan mereka sudah resmi berada di desa tempat nenek Nozomu berada. Dan perjuangan untuk menyelamatkan Ren dan musim panas mereka sudah menanti.

 

Melepas ransel dan mengambil botol air minum dari dalamnya. Berbagi energi dengan minuman manis namun sudah tak hangat lagi. Ingatkan Ren pada perjalanan mereka berikutnya untuk membawa botol tahan panas saja. Dan lagi-lagi tawa kecil terbagi juga diantara mereka berdua.

 

"kita akan baik-baik saja kan?," Nozomu yang tiba-tiba bertanya saat itu tak mengganggu Ren yang tengah menikmati nasi kepal makan malamnya. Sampai nasi kepal ke dua telah Ren makan, Nozomu masih memandang Ren dan langit di belakang Ren secara bergantian. Seolah tak terganggu oleh gerakan kecil Ren memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri selama beberapa menit.

 

Serangga terbang di bawah lampu jalan. Suara jangkrik yang bersahutan dari semak-semak dan bunyi gemerisik dari pepohonan yang mulai berbuah. 

 

Tatkala Nozomu selesai dengan biskuit dan makan malamnya, dan mulai kembali pada posisinya sebagai pengemudi motor di depan. Ren berbisik lembut dari belakangnya, "Kita akan baik-baik saja." suara yang hampir tenggelam oleh angin dingin. Yang anehnya justru membawa kehangatan bagi sesuatu yang ada di dalam dada Nozomu. Membuatnya mengangguk yakin.

 

\- Chapter 1 -


	2. Dunia Berwarna dan Musim Gugur Pagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirinya seorang dewa muda, namun jiwanya lebih bebas daripada itu. Belajar bersama sesosok Kamaitachi yang pemalu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukipro belong to Tsukino Talent Production.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated for Nanase Nozomu birthday 
> 
>  
> 
> With setting Hyaku Yokai Parade
> 
>  
> 
> 9-11-2018

Setangkai bunga putih yang diterbangkan angin. Melayang bebas tak mampu mengendalikan diri, dibawa berputar hingga ke atas awang-awang kemudian jatuh di atas aliran kecil sungai yang mengalir deras.

 

Awan yang berarak menjauhi bulan juga cahaya fajar yang beberapa jam lagi akan hadir.

 

Dengan lompatan tinggi dari satu batang pohon pinus ke pohon lain. Surai perak yang terkibas lembut dan juga ekor berbulu kelabu yang ikut menjaga keseimbangan diri tatkala menapakkan kaki berlapis sandal sederhana di atas rerumputan hutan, sesosok Kamaitachi seperti hewan pengerat tersenyum manis. Telinga tupainya bergerak-gerak mendengarkan setiap bisik suara yang muncul di sekelilingnya. 

 

Iris biru yang berantonim dengan celak merah di kelopak mata juga garis merah yang melintang kecil pada tulang pipi, Ren namanya. 

 

Akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk menyandar pada sebuah pohon rindang dan menggerakkan kaki sebelah kanannya. Mengabaikan sebuah suara kecil yang mengejar dirinya dan semakin mendekat padanya. Ren menolehkan sedikit kepala ke sisi kanan dan melihat sosoknya.

 

Celana hakama yang berdebu, wajah yang tetap bersemangat sekalipun napasnya terlihat memburu juga rambut yang sudah berantakan efek berlari dan melompat dalam beberapa waktu. Tak mengindahkan angin malam yang dingin menerpa kulit lengan dan dadanya yang tak tertutup apapun. Dasar dewa memang berbeda. Nozomu, seorang dewa petir muda. 

 

Yang melarikan diri di kala tengah malam tiba, dari para guru yang mengajarkan tata krama dengan ketat. Yang sudah terbiasa dengan bagaimana rasa makanan kelas atas namun tak tahu betapa segarnya beri hutan yang matang di pohonnya. Yang kelak akan bertanggung jawab menjaga keamanan langit dari berbagai malapetaka, dari manusia juga siluman lain seperti dirinya, Ren berpikir sendiri selama beberapa waktu dan sang dewa yang ternyata sudah ikut berjongkok di hadapannya.

 

"...," dua buah iris sewarna tanah merah berkilauan.

 

Ren menenggelamkam diri dalam pantulan dirinya di dalam sana. 

 

"E...tto, Raijin-sa-," "Hei! Ayo kembali sebelum para penjaga sadar bahwa kita meninggalkan lubang kelinci lagi." belum selesai ucapan Ren, dan sang dewa muda itu sudah menyambar tangannya kemudian segera beranjak pergi sambil berlari bersama.

 

"Ano... Ugh,'' 

 

Kembali melewati jalan berbatu yang sepi, dengan langkah yang mulai terburu mereka berdua kembali menyusuri tempat yang telah terlalui.

 

Seandainya saja ini baru awal malam, mungkin Ren akan mengajak sang dewa untuk bertemu dengan temannya yang seorang Nekomata, mengingat sifat mereka berdua mirip sekali. Namun pikiran itu Ren telan dalam kekehan gelinya sendiri.

 

"Gusrak!.'' mengalihkan perhatian sang siluman, dan saat ia menengok ke belakang dalam sekejab wajahnya berubah datar tak percaya.

 

"Puss... Puss... Sini," 

 

"Meong, miooong...," seekor kucing hutan yang tengah berjalan menyelinap di antara semak muncul dan langsung bergelung pada kaki si surai cokelat tanpa ragu, bersama tiga ekor anak-anak kucing berwarna kuning dan putih. Menggerakkan ekornya diselingi bunyi mendengkur yang mengundang Ren untuk ikut tertidur juga.

 

"Plak!." 

 

Nozomu, nama wujud manusia sang dewa petir sampai berjingkat terkejut tatkala mendengar suara tamparan dari arah belakang. Dan benar saja, saat ia melihat ke arah Ren, terlihat jelas bagaimana dua sisi pipi Ren sudah memerah tanda terkena sesuatu. 

 

Dengan refleks langsung memegang pipi sang siluman sampai terlihat hampir seperti meremasnya, mengingat ukuran telapak tangannya yang tak kecil dan bahkan ujung jarinya sudah sampai ke dekat telinga Ren, Nozomu terkejut dan pandangan matanya yang seolah mampu merasakan panas dan perihnya pipi dalam lingkupan telapaknya.

 

"Sakitkah? Jangan menampar dirimu seperti itu, tanganmu bukan seperti tangan anjing yang empuk." 

 

Ren tersenyum kecil dan heran kemudian.

 

Beberapa waktu yang berlalu. Kembali berjalan cepat menuju ke lubang kelinci yang menjadi rahasia mereka berdua.

 

Rasanya siluet tempat sang dewa beristirahat di kala berada di bumi mulai terlihat dari kejauhan. Ren yang menghela napas lega. Sampai sabit di punggungnya tertarik oleh sesuatu.

 

Sebuah bayangan gelap menarik ujung sabit dan seketika membuat Kamaitachi kecil itu terjatuh. Membuat sang dewa kecil berbalik arah untuk membantunya berdiri. Namun dengan cepat juga bayangan hitam itu menyelubungi Ren dan Nozomu bahkan tak mampu untuk menyentuhnya.

 

"Tch!," telunjuknya saat menyentuh gumpalan asap hitam bagai tertusuk jarum dan memaksa sang dewa untuk berpikir dengan cepat.

 

Lalu dengan menjentikkan ibu jari dan telunjuk munculah percikan petir-petir kecil yang kemudian Nozomu acungkan tangannya ke arah bayangan dan menarik Ren, agar Kamaitachi itu mendekat padanya kemudian mendekapnya untuk mencegah sang Kamaitachi melihat bahwa bayangan di belakangnya sudah tersengat oleh aliran petir yang banyak bagai bunga cahaya berwarna kuning pucat.

 

Ren hanya mampu mendengar bunyi gemericik sesuatu seperti suara api yang membakar sesuatu.

Warna langit yang mulai memucat gelap. Sesekali terdengar koakan burung fajar, namun terasa fana. Kediaman sang dewa muda masih terasa sangat jauh. Ren sampai mengerenyit heran untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam malam ini. Perjalanan pulang mereka berlanjut.

 

'Bagaimana bisa?,' hati Ren bertanya sembari memandang sang dewa muda, Panggil saja Nozomu -ini perintahnya sendiri- yang setelah melanjutkan perjalanan melintasi hutan malah tengah berdiam diri sembari memandang antusias pada sebuah pohon persik besar yang berdiri kokoh pada tepian anak sungai.

 

Binar mata yang tertangkap mustika Ren tak tertandingi apapun. Dan kemudian dewa itu sudah berpindah posisi memeluk erat sebuah cabang pohonnya hanya untuk memetik buah-buah matang yang terjangkau tangannya.

 

"... Ren tangkap ini!." 

 

Titahnya tiba-tiba disusul dengan hujan persik-persik matang ke arah Ren berada.

 

"Khieee!," menyisakan si kelabu yang kelabakan menangkap butir-butir oranye yang Nozomu lemparkan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ne...
> 
>  
> 
> And Happy birthday my precious Njom, luvv for Nozomu Njom luvv.

**Author's Note:**

> Entah kenapa, mengingat kembali plot yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu twit tentang Origin yang keluar beberapa waktu lalu tentang kehidupan masa lalu Nozomu dan Ren yang terkuak sedikit. Alien menangis setiap membaca ulang itu dan dari hasil ngalong bersama salah seorang mamanya Njom menetaslah bakal fanfic ini.
> 
> Melewati semua kegalonan /lebai/ dengan rendah diri author menghaturkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya apabila ada salah seorang penghuni fandom Tsukino yang merasa telah di nodai anak atau husbunya disini.
> 
> Dan sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun Renkyun!


End file.
